


We Promised We'd Be Safe (another lie from the front lines)

by ADreamer67



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Angst, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Brotherly Love, Childhood Memories, Ficlet, Flashbacks, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hurt No Comfort, Loki (Marvel) is a Good Bro, Not A Fix-It, Thor (Marvel) Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 03:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20369644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADreamer67/pseuds/ADreamer67
Summary: The sun shines on its own, Loki said, it does not need the moon like the moon needs the sun.You are wrong, Thor said, you are wrong.





	We Promised We'd Be Safe (another lie from the front lines)

**Author's Note:**

> I was feeling angsty. Sorry about this.

_"If I die," Loki said one day, "you will move on."_

_"Loki!" Thor cried, dismayed, turning abruptly to look his little brother in the eyes, "why would you say such a thing!?"_

_"It's true," Loki said solemnly, eyes too large in his face and far too old, a glint of something almost melancholy hidden deep within emerald depths. "If I died, you would be fine." He paused, and before Thor could find any words, before he could stop Loki from going any further down the trail in his mind, he continued, strangely blithe in tone, "but if you died, I would die too."_

_"Loki!" Thor exclaimed again, staring in horror. His baby brother scared him, sometimes, with his thoughts. He was so smart, and sometimes the things he said were too grim, too knowing for a boy of nigh on four hundred and fifty years. People thought him strange already, Thor knew. They were scared of him. "Why would you say that?" he repeated, feeling helpless. There was something bigger than he could perceive going on in his younger brother's incandescent mind, something Thor could only sense the surface of, and somehow, he knew it was dangerous. Others were scared of Loki. Sometimes, Thor was scared _for _him._

_Loki smiled, gently, comfortingly, reaching out with a small hand and grasping at Thor's wrist, his little fingers barely able to encircle half of the golden prince's arm. "Do not worry, Thor," he said in his bell-like voice, high pitched with innocence that did not match the slight sheen to his eyes. "I do not plan to die. But one day, I will. And you will be okay."_

_"What brought this on, this talk of death, brother?" Thor questioned, uneasy._

_The saddest smile he had even seen stretched across Loki's face. "The moon gives no light of it's own, Thor," Loki said instead of an answer. "All the glow of the moon comes from the sun. If the moon collapsed, the sun would still shine as bright as ever. It does not need the moon like the moon needs the sun. The sun shines on it's own. But if the sun dies, everything dies with it, for nothing can survive without the sun."_

_"You will be okay," Loki said._

* * *

_I will never be okay, _Thor thought, watching the stars pass by out of the window of the rabbit's pod. He knew it wasn't a rabbit. Loki would know what it was.

Thor scrubbed a hand over his remaining eye, as if he could press the tears back in after they had fallen. _"The sun would shine as bright as ever,"_ Loki had said.

"You were wrong," Thor whispered into the silence, hoping his words could somehow reach his brother in Valhalla. "You were wrong."

What point was the sun, with nothing to shine on? What would the planets do, without a moon to guide the tides?

"How will I survive the dark?" Thor asked, "without the moon to light my way?"

**Author's Note:**

> *finger guns* internet cookies to the first person who can tell me where I got the title from
> 
> Also sorry this was so short


End file.
